Grim Reaper
The M202 "Grim Reaper" is a multi-shot rocket launcher weapon featured ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. It is able to fire up to four rockets. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Grim Reaper only appears in the missions "Numbers" and "Victor Charlie", but it is also used by Frank Woods and Joseph Bowman in "Crash Site". In campaign only it is possible for the player to fire multiple rockets at once, by simply entering ADS and pressing the sprint/hold breath button. A number next to the sight will rotate, indicating how many rockets will be fired. Multiplayer In the multiplayer of C''all of Duty: Black Ops'', the Grim Reaper can only be obtained from a Care Package(5 kill streak). It carries four shots with 8 extra in reserve and disappears after all shots have been fired. If a player dies after they start using this killstreak by firing it, they will not respawn with it. Also if weapon is changed you cannot change back, same goes with the Death Machine. Due to a patch, on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game, in Gun Game, the Grim Reaper was replaced by the RPG-7 in tier 16 until late April of 2011, where a patch put the Grim Reaper in it's original place. The Grim Reaper can be locked onto air targets. The Grim Reaper is semi-automatic and has extremely high damage. It's not advised to use this weapon unless a good spot to set up in is found. The Grim Reaper has incredible accuracy and holds 12 rockets in all. Sleight of Hand is highly suggested for using it as it decreases the chance of being caught off guard and losing the Grim Reaper while in the process of its long reloading time, and the Pro version is extremely helpful by shortening its long ADS time, making it much easier to acquire targets. Flak Jacket is also helpful as it prevents death if a player misfires it up close. Gallery GrimReaperBO.jpg|The Grim Reaper File:M202Sights.jpg|Aiming down the sights of the Grim Reaper. Grim Reaper held.jpg|The Grim Reaper being held Grim reaper reload.jpg|Reloading the Grim Reaper. Trivia *The Grim Reaper is not held correctly in third-person, as the launcher's reflex sight is positioned behind the player's head. *The Grim Reaper's pickup icon is coloured, unlike most weapons. *If viewed in Theater Mode, the rocket is actually an RPG rocket covered in flames. *If locked onto an aircraft, only one rocket will track it when fired in quick succession. *The Grim Reaper in multiplayer cannot shoot multiple rockets at once and must be shot one at a time. *In "Victor Charlie" when the Grim Reaper is used it is referred to by Bowman by its correct name, the M202 FLASH. *There was a glitch with the Grim Reaper in multiplayer, where the player would continue to attempt to close the sight and eventually put the gun away, without pulling anything else out. Rockets could still be fired when fire is pressed, however. Fixed on PS3 and Xbox 360. *The above mentioned glitch has led to the Grim Reaper being replaced by the RPG-7 on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 as the 16th tier weapon on Gun Game. On a latter patch, the glitch has been fixed, and the Grim Reaper returned to it's original place. *Even if only one rocket is fired, the reload animation will depict all 4 chambers as being empty. *When using the Grim Reaper in multiplayer, the announcers for both teams will not announce its activation until the first shot is fired. The same applies for the Death Machine and the Valkyrie Rockets *It shares the same reloading sounds as the Panzerchreck and the M9A1 Bazooka from Call of Duty: World At War *Like the Death Machine, if you press the switch weapon button while using it, you will lose it. This is especially frustrating to players who are used to reload canceling, however, it can still be reload cancelled when timing correctly by pressing the sprint button. *It can be obtained in the zombie map Ascension using PC console commands. Video thumb|left|300px|The Grim Reaper on Nuketown Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Launchers